Drabbles - Sirem
by MalukaChan
Summary: [SiriusxRemus] Vou fazer aos poucos uma série de drabbles de Sirem e colocando aqui.
1. Resposta

**Resposta**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Estava sentado na beira do lago sozinho. Havia se declarado para Moony. Vira seu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho e seus olhos se estreitando.

- Isso é uma brincadeira muito sem graça Sirius.

- Não é uma brincadeira Moony. Eu estou apaixonado por você, por favor, pensa nisso e me da uma resposta? Não precisa ser agora. Faz assim, vou pro lago e vou esperar o tempo que for necessário. Só pensa com carinho. Ok?

Saiu sem esperar nem uma confirmação e agora já passava da meia noite e continuava sozinho. Será que deveria ter dado mais tempo? Não, não conseguiria lidar com o dia a dia sem saber o que ele pensava sobre isso.

Deitou-se na grama e fechou os olhos. Será que seria rejeitado?

Sentou de supetão. Lógico que seria rejeitado. São dois homens, Remus nunca tinha dado qualquer indicação de que gostava disso. Se bem que nem ele. Sabia que era conhecido por ser muito galinha e por "pegar todas", mas era diferente. Amava Remus há tanto tempo e nunca achou que isso ia dar em qualquer coisa. Só que não podia mais viver com essa duvida. E agora ali, sozinho na escuridão tinha sua resposta.

Começou a cair uma chuva forte, suspirou. Levantou e virou para voltar para o castelo.

Parado olhando-o sem graça estava Remus. Lindo todo vermelho.

- Você veio.

- Você não voltou pro quarto. James me disse que estava aqui fora ainda e acho que foi quando entendi que estava falando sério.

- Tudo bem Moony, eu sei que não gosta dessas coisas. Só não muda comigo, eu não aguentaria.

Triste começou a andar, tudo que queria agora era se enfiar na cama e não sair de lá por um tempo. Talvez 50 anos fosse o suficiente.

Sentiu dedos se fechando em seu pulso e virou para o amigo que parecia mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível, e completamente encharcado.

- Você é muito apressado Padfoot. Dá pra escutar minha resposta antes de sair correndo?

Não conseguiu falar, apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Só me pegou de surpresa. Nunca esperaria que um dia você falasse isso. Eu sempre guardei meu amor por você em sete chaves para que não se afastasse de mim. Eu quero tanto ficar contigo, Sirius eu te amo há tanto tempo, eu não sei o qu...

Sua voz foi interrompida por lábios possessivos. Sirius estava além da felicidade, seu coração batia descompassado.

Os dois já estavam ensopados, mas quem se importava? Sirius não planejava deixaria seu Remus se afastar logo agora.

Essa chuva era propicia ninguém conseguiria vê-los das janelas.


	2. Pele

**Pele**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Que merda de calor. Detestava o verão!

Sentia-se incomodado, ficava suando e fora que suas transformações durante esse tempo eram muito irritantes. Sempre acordava com o corpo cheio de pelos grudados. Um transtorno sem fim.

Olhou pela janela mais irritado ainda. Sirius prometera buscar sorvetes e ainda não voltara. Quando o namorado aparecesse ia azarar até a quinta geração. Ficou olhando o relógio e a janela por quase 30 minutos até que cansou isso.

Levantou e começou a andar de um lado pro outro pensando nas melhores azarações que poderia lançar na cara de seu atrasado ex-namorado. Sim, porque depois ia terminar com o imbecil.

Estava tão entretido na sua raiva que não notou Sirius entrando na casa e olhando-o preocupado.

Sirius conhecia bem demais seu lobo, Remus era um poço de tranquilidade, mas no verão parecia outra pessoa e não gostava de irritá-lo. Imaginava que seria pelo atraso, mas o que ele poderia fazer? A fila estava enorme e o mundo trouxa era lerdo.

Então teve uma ideia. Passou em silêncio com os sorvetes pra cozinha e depois de uns 10 minutos chamou Remus que correu com a varinha em mão.

Já tinha pensado exatamente no que fazer quando estacou na porta. Sirius estava nu sentado na mesa com o pote de sorvete ao seu lado comendo e deixando pingar em seu peito e escorrer por sua pele morena.

O calor ficou maior, mas e daí? Adorava o calor! E estava na hora de comer sorvete.


	3. Longe

**Longe**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Sirius sentia-se sozinho. Desde que Remus começara a dar aulas em Hogwarts passavam muito tempo afastados. Claro que sempre acabavam se vendo. Tanto que já morava em Hogsmeade para facilitar e começara a trabalhar com os gêmeos em uma loja nova ali para se manter ocupado.

Até que um dia recebeu uma coruja. Estranho, se queriam falar com ele era só aparecer ali. Pegou o pergaminho pequeno e deu um pouco de comida para a coruja cinza que ficou esperando.

"Olá Padfoot. Estava pensando em você e resolvi te dar um oi. Tudo bem por aí? – Moony".

Lendo aquela linha abriu um grande sorriso e foi pegar um pergaminho.

"Olá Moony. Tranquilo demais aqui, como esses pirralhos estão se comportando? – Padfoot".

Apesar de ser uma besteirinha, eu coração sentia-se feliz com essa demonstração de carinho do namorado. Entregou o pergaminho para a coruja que piou baixo e saiu voando.

Trocaram essas cartas por muito tempo e a todo o momento. Não tinha como se sentir mais extasiado. Moony o conhecia bem demais.

Parou de pensar no momento em que outra coruja entrava com uma carta.


	4. Dengoso

**Dengoso**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Olhou para a cama onde um Sirius Black estava agindo como se estivesse morrendo. Suspirou e aproximou-se da cama com a sopa de galinha que prometera fazer.

- Sirius, por Merlin é só uma gripe!

- Você é tão mau Remus. Eu estou doente.

- Já vai passar, não seja dramático.

E viu o moreno abrir o maior bico e virar de costas. O que tinha feito para merecer isso?

Largou a sopa na mesinha e sentou-se na beira da cama. Sirius ainda estava emburrado. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e começou a fazer carinho nas costas do namorado.

- Está muito mal?

- Sim.

A resposta veio baixa e birrenta. "Merlin, me dê paciência".

- Tadinho!

- Acho que vou morrer Moony.

Pronto, a manha estava de volta. Sorriu carinhoso e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Sirius agora o olhava com sofreguidão.

"Ele devia ter se tornado ator".

- Você não pode me deixar! Vou cuidar de você para que fique melhor logo meu amor. Vamos tomar uma sopa?

Sirius abriu o maior sorriso do mundo e acenou com a cabeça.

É, ele não ia mudar. E se fosse bem sincero, não queria que mudasse.


	5. Frio

**Frio  
**Joanne Salgado

* * *

Sirius parecia um lorde todo arrumado e pomposo enquanto andavam pela rua procurando um presente de natal para Harry. A neve caia forte, mas isso também parecia não incomoda-lo. Prestou atenção na maneira que o namorado andava, de peito estufado e olhando a tudo com ar de superioridade.

"Pombo"

Assim que o pensamento cruzou sua mente deu uma risada baixa. Se ao menos imaginasse o que se passava em sua cabeça com certeza já estaria lhe falando que ele tinha um porte de realeza, que era muito comum as pessoas sentirem inveja.

Riu novamente esfregando as mãos para tentar passar algum calor para os dedos enregelados e sem notar que Sirius parou trombou com o corpo do seu moreno.

- Esqueceu as luvas Moony?

- Bem, você praticamente me arrastou porta a fora, não tive tempo de pegar.

Viu Sirius tirando uma das luvas e lhe entregando.

- Uma?

- Apenas coloque Moony.

Colocou a luva que ainda estava quente da pele de Sirius e sua mão sem foi tomada de forma carinhosa.

- Assim mantemos nossas mãos quentes juntos.

Sirius continuou andando e Remus sorriu vermelho. Às vezes ele fazia as coisas mais simples se tornarem as mais especiais.


	6. Atenção

**Atenção  
**Joanne Salgado

* * *

Sentou ao lado de Remus em frente à lareira, que mantinha o frio afastado, e olhou para o lobo lendo um livro e esperou ser notado. Normalmente não levava muito tempo, mas parecia que estava realmente entretido com aquele pedaço de papel e pigarreou.

Sentiu-se incomodado quando Remus não deu qualquer indicio de que teria notado sua presença e ficou emburrado fingindo uma tosse alta e olhou para o lado a tempo de vê-lo virando a página sem nem piscar.

- É Lupin, parece que eu não existo mesmo.

Fechou a cara olhando para o namorado que levantou a cabeça confuso.

- O que aconteceu Sirius, e porque está me chamando de Lupin do nada?

- Estou te chamando há horas e você nada.

Ok, minutos, mas isso não importa agora.

- Ah, desculpe! Estava realmente entretido nessa história.

- É, tem coisas mais importantes do que o seu namorado.

- Sirius, não exagere, por favor.

Fez bico e ficou em silêncio.

Viu o namorado levantar suspirando e indo até a cozinha. Agora era assim, ia ser abandonado também? Nem se dignou a ir ver o que ele estava fazendo e fechou mais ainda a cara.

Logo Remus voltou com suas xicaras e lhe estendeu uma sorrindo.

- Por que eu não leio para você, é uma história muito bonita. Lembra-me de nós.

Remexeu-se no sofá pegando a xicara e sentindo o aroma do chocolate quente preencher a sala. Remus sabia que adorava quando lia para ele.

- Hum...

Viu o lobo rir e sentar ao seu lado colocando as pernas em cima de seu colo pegando o livro e começando a ler.

Não se deixou sorrir, mas sabia que já tinha perdido.


	7. Seu cheiro

**Seu cheiro  
**Joanne Salgado

* * *

Sabia que ele adorava a primavera e tinha preparado uma surpresa que o faria muito feliz. Nunca fora muito bom com flores, mas por ele faria qualquer coisa.

Tinha proibido que fosse para o jardim durante dias e agora finalmente estava pronto.

Sorriu olhando sua obra e sem nenhuma presunção tinha certeza de que estava perfeito.

Entrou buscando o namorado e fechou seus olhos o levando para fora.

- Pronto?

- Sim!

Tirou as mãos dos olhos do seu lobo e ficou prestando atenção em suas expressões.

Surpresa, encanto, felicidade.

Remus lhe olhou com os olhos brilhando e com um sorriso que fez com que tudo valesse a pena.

- Padfoot! Está lindo demais.

Olhou para o jardim colorido que fizera e sorriu.

- É seu!

Então um cheiro maravilhoso subiu e seu olfato apurado fez com que chegasse mais perto do lobo o abraçando por trás.

- Moony...

Sentiu o corpo em seus braços estremecer e colocou a boca perto de sua orelha falando baixo, deixando o desejo sair em cada palavra.

- Seu cheiro está delicioso...

E esquecendo-se daquelas lindas flores arrastou o namorado para dentro da casa. Ele podia ver o jardim depois.


	8. Enlouquecendo Black

**Presente para Chibi** – Amigo Secreto – fórum Ledo Engano

Espero que goste do presente!

* * *

**Enlouquecendo Black**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Nunca fora de se preocupar com muita coisa, na verdade achava que a vida era para ser vivida da melhor maneira possível, com o mínimo de preocupações. De preferencia nenhuma.

Mas desde que Lily resolvera pesquisar sobre chocolate e dividir com ele as partes que achava mais interessantes, Sirius mantinha uma preocupação constante com relação a chocolate e Remus Lupin.

Não era segredo que Remus era fã de chocolate, nem que carregava consigo um pedaço para qualquer canto que fosse. O que ninguém sabia era que nos últimos tempos falar a palavra que começava com "C" perto de Sirius era motivo de uma briga apaixonada contra tudo que o doce representa.

A única pessoa que sabia o que acontecia era a culpada pesquisadora que se divertia à custa do amigo. Lily Evans não era santa, mas desde que começara a sair com James a garota apresentava uma crescente manifestação de marotagens.

Remus, sentado em sua poltrona favorita, mordeu um pedaço de chocolate distraidamente enquanto pensava no quebra-cabeça que seu confuso namorado lhe apresentava desta vez. Estava ficando louco com as atitudes dele e resolveu que já não aguentava mais quando Sirius entrou no salão comunal sentando-se ao seu lado em silêncio. Resolveu que bastava, tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Cansei! Qual o problema?

Sirius parecia mais triste do que nunca e Remus teve pena do amigo.

- Ok... Ok, Sirius, o que aconteceu?

- Eu tentei pesquisar, saber tudo... Eu não tenho como competir com isso Moony...

- Do que você esta falando?

- Lily me mostrou uma pesquisa trouxa que fala que chocolate é mais gostoso que um beijo.

Remus olhou para sua mão e viu o chocolate mordido e finalmente entendeu tudo. Teria uma conversa com Lily depois sobre as coisas que ela anda inventando para Sirius. Agora precisava remover aquela expressão desalentada do rosto de Sirius.

Pegou o moreno pelo pescoço puxando-o para perto e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o folego.

- Sirius, essas pessoas estão loucas.

E puxou-o para outro beijo, deixando o chocolate esquecido.


	9. Como convencer Sirius Black

**Presente para Chibi** – Amigo Secreto – fórum Ledo Engano

Espero que goste do presente!

* * *

**Como convencer Sirius Black**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

- Remus você prometeu que seria por poucos dias.

- Eu sei, mas não posso obrigar as pessoas a ficarem com eles.

- Então é melhor você começar a pensar em como obrigar, eu não aguento mais esses bichos em tudo quanto é canto da casa.

- Sirius, eles são lindos.

- Remus, eles fazem bagunça, arranham tudo, e passam a noite inteira miando na minha cabeça.

- Como você é exagerado, eles só estão estranhando a casa.

- Eu te amo, você sabe, mas esses gatos tem que ir, ou vou eu.

- Amanhã tem uma feira de adoções no beco diagonal Sirius, podemos ir pra lá logo cedo e levar os gatinhos. Tenho certeza de que eles vão chamar atenção. São lindos.

- Realmente não me importo, contanto que eles não estejam aqui no final do dia.

- Sirius, o que você tem contra os gatos?

- Eles fazem barulho, me incomodam, estragaram minha calça favorita, não calam a boca, e roubaram meu namorado.

- Deixe de ser criança. Eles precisavam de atenção. Só isso.

- E agora eles não precisam mais e eu vou ter meu namorado de volta?

- Eles sempre vão precisar de atenção Sirius, só precisa saber como dividir.

- Eu não gosto de dividir.

- Estou disposto a ser muito grato se aprender a dividir Sirius.

- Hum... E tudo o que eu preciso fazer é aceitar esses gatos?

- Uhum... E eu seria MUITO grato.

- O quão grato?

- Grato do tipo coleira e cordas...

- OS GATOS FICAM... OS GATOS PODEM FICAR! QUEM FALOU QUE NÃO PODIAM FICAR? Droga, onde deixei aqueles apetrechos? Remus! Você os escondeu? Gatinho lindinho conta pro Titio Sirius onde o malvado Lobo Remus escondeu os meus aparelhos.


	10. O trauma de Harry Potter

**Presente para Chibi** – Amigo Secreto – fórum Ledo Engano

Espero que goste do presente!

* * *

**O trauma de Harry Potter**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Era o herói do mundo mágico. O salvador. O eleito. O escambau a quatro. E um dos maiores medos de Harry Potter era entrar na casa de seu padrinho.

Tudo começou em uma tarde em que estava de folga do serviço. Draco deixara uma lista de coisas que tinha que fazer. Já fazia algum tempo que estavam em uma campanha para que o padrinho se mudasse e abandona-se de vez Grimmauld Place, mas nunca imaginaram que seria tão difícil.

Então Draco ofereceu seus serviços de decorador e prometeu que depois que fizesse isso, a muy antiga casa dos Black estaria irreconhecível. E para isso Sirius precisava fazer algumas compras com ele.

Tentou entrar em contato pela lareira, mas não recebeu resposta. Como teria que encontrar o padrinho de qualquer forma seria muito mais fácil busca-lo para começarem as compras. Draco aproveitou que dinheiro não era um problema para o Black ou para Potter e fizera uma lista consideravelmente longa sobre o que ele queria que comprassem.

Adorava esse lado do marido, mesmo após anos de casados, ainda achava graça do quanto Malfoy era parecido com Sirius. Está certo que os dois são parentes, mas era engraçado quando os dois ficavam em uma competição para ver quem era o melhor.

E foi pensando nestas e em outras coisas, sem prestar atenção à sua volta, que Harry entrou na casa dos Black. Estava tão distraído que não escutou o que teria lhe avisado para não continuar.

Passou pelo corredor e entrou na sala abrindo a boca para gritar por Sirius. Foi assim que parou de chofre enquanto seus olhos horrorizados absorviam toda a cena.

Remus estava sentado na mesa com a cabeça jogada para trás, uma das mãos apoiando o corpo e a outra nos longos cabelos de Sirius que estava de joelhos no meio de suas pernas.

- Sirius isso é tão bom...

Escutou os gemidos da boca de Lupin enquanto puxava Sirius para que se encaixasse no meio de suas pernas.

Foi quando Harry gritou e fechou os olhos. Com uma rapidez que desconhecia até o momento, Remus foi para a cozinha e Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

- Ops...


	11. Compras

**Presente para Chibi** – Amigo Secreto – fórum Ledo Engano

Espero que goste do presente!

* * *

**Compras**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Detestava fazer compras. Isso era um fato. E Remus fazia com que ele estivesse presente em todas as vezes que decidia ir às lojas. Talvez fosse uma punição, mas não entendia porque, já que nada fazia de errado. Sirius Black era um anjo. Exatamente por isso mesmo estava outra vez no tal mercado trouxa.

- Podemos levar esses?

- Mais salgadinhos? Você só come besteira Sirius!

- Mas eles são gostosos Moony, vamos levar vai!

- Ok, coloca no carrinho.

Abriu um sorriso enorme e abraçou Remus apertando-o em seus braços. Então para surpresa de Lupin, Sirius deu um beliscão na bunda do namorado.

- SIRIUS!

O rosto de Remus estava extremamente vermelho e ele não estava feliz. Sirius ria e foi abraça-lo novamente, mas foi impedido.

- Não mesmo. Você está proibido de me abraçar!

- Foi uma brincadeira Moony...

- Não teve graça.

E saiu andando deixando Sirius para trás com as compras. Pensando desesperadamente no que fazer Black pagou as compras e foi pra casa. Ficou sentado no sofá o dia inteiro esperando Remus voltar e quando ele apareceu levantou-se em silêncio e o encarou com uma profunda tristeza no olhar.

- Nunca mais posso te abraçar Moony?

Sirius fazia sua famosa cara de cachorro abandonado, estava com os olhos vermelhos mantendo-se afastado de Remus. Por mais que tentasse, Lupin não conseguia ficar irritado com o namorado por muito tempo, abraçou Black que o apertou nos braços com toda a força que podia, como um náufrago em uma tábua de sua salvação.

Quando pode se afastar Remus foi para a cozinha pensando que tinha se metido em uma grande encrenca ao aceitar ficar com Sirius. Ele era o mestre em chantagens emocionais. E ele sempre caia nelas.

- Padfoot, só tem besteiras! – gritou da cozinha ao ver o conteúdo das sacolas.

- Eu trouxe o que tinha no carrinho Moony.

- Vou fazer compras de novo.

- Ah, ok. Vamos?

- Não mesmo, você fica.

E Remus riu da cara magoada de Sirius. Não tinha jeito mesmo.


	12. Meu Herói

**Presente para Chibi** – Amigo Secreto – fórum Ledo Engano

Espero que goste do presente!

* * *

**Meu Herói**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

- Eu senti tanta dor Moony... – lamuriava Sirius

- Sirius, você já está bem agora.

- Eu sei, mas quando eu te vi caindo na escada e me joguei pra aparar a queda... Deu pra escutar os ossos do meu braço quebrando. Mas não importou nem um pouquinho, porque eu pude evitar que você sentisse dor.

Remus olhou para o namorado com tanto amor que achou que seu peito fosse explodir.

Tudo aconteceu porque estava distraído com um livro nas mãos e errou o degrau embaixo de seu pé esquerdo caindo do alto da escada, Sirius colocara o próprio corpo no caminho para que não se machucasse. Poderia ter sido uma queda fatal. Como podia ignorar isso?

- Moony, tem certeza de que está bem? – Black perguntou olhando ansiosamente para Remus como se o namorado é que estivesse com uma tala no braço e um arroxeado horroroso no ombro.

- Sim Padfoot, eu estou ótimo graças a você.

- Hmmm... Me dá mais sorvete?

- Sirius, você pode comer sozinho. Seu braço direito funciona perfeitamente bem.

- Ah... Tudo bem... – murmurou com uma cara de cachorrinho que apanhou do dono.

Lá estava a chantagem, o ar de cachorro sofrido, a expressão triste, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- O que eu vou fazer com você Padfoot? – falou enquanto sacudia a cabeça rendido.

E levou uma colher cheia de sorvete até os lábios de Sirius, que parecia ter ganhado um montão de presentes, de tão feliz que estava.

Não tinha jeito, enquanto Black continuasse sendo esse homem infantil que amava com todo o coração, sabia que continuaria fazendo as vontades bobas dele. Porque não era difícil para Remus fazer Sirius feliz. Bastava sorrir para ele que Padfoot já ganhava o dia.

Como não amar esse cachorro fofo?


	13. Por Você

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Áries / Objetivo

* * *

**Por você**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Precisava arrumar a casa, mas tinha muitas provas para corrigir. Desde que começara a dar aulas na faculdade trouxe Remus não tinha muito tempo para manter a casa arrumada e para não ficar sozinho Sirius arranjara um trabalho dando aulas de etiqueta. Não era exatamente um lorde, mas simplesmente porque não queria.

Sirius recebera uma educação primorosa. Afinal, ele era o herdeiro dos Black. Olhou em volta e suspirou. A limpeza teria que esperar mais um pouco e se fechou na biblioteca.

Pouco tempo depois Sirius entrava em casa, foi dar oi para marido e encontrou Remus dormindo em cima das provas. Sorriu olhando-o com carinho e fechou a porta novamente. Notou que a casa estava bagunçada, mas não se importava de verdade. Só que Remus sim, e já escutara as reclamações do lobo mais de uma vez sobre isso.

Sempre teve um objetivo em mente e não estava impendendo-o bem nos últimos tempos. E para cumprir precisava fazer alguns sacrifícios. Detestava limpar, mas faria com um sorriso por ele.

Passou o resto da tarde limpando a casa, lustrando a prataria, removendo mofo. Quando terminou jogou-se no sofá exausto, mas satisfeito. Tomou um banho rápido e foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar.

Remus acordou sobressaltado. Olhou no relógio e se repreendeu, não corrigira as provas e não limpara a casa. Levantou chateado e abriu a porta. Foi então que sentiu o cheiro gostoso no ar. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha e estacou quando entrou na sala.

Notou quando Sirius apareceu na porta da cozinha e ficou olhando-o.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou ainda impressionado.

- Ah, limpei tudo. Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Padfoot está perfeito!

A felicidade porque sua casa estava limpa como gostava era notável em sua voz. Sirius apenas sorriu e andando em direção a Remus enlaçou-o em um abraço.

- Porque você limpou a casa? Sei que detesta.

- Ah, preciso fazer de tudo para cumprir meu objetivo.

A curiosidade estava presente nas feições de Lupin.

- Que objetivo é esse que te fez limpar a casa?

- Te fazer feliz Moony.

Remus estava surpreso e sentiu as lágrimas acumularem em seus olhos. Sem falar nada puxou-o para um beijo longo onde tentou passar todos seus sentimentos.

Sirius o fazia muito feliz, simplesmente por ser ele.


	14. Ele Não

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Touro / Teimoso

* * *

**Ele não**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Após a separação Harry ficara um tempo sozinho, mas agora já se sabia que ele estava com alguém e após falar com o rapaz sobre seu namorado, Remus soube que tinha um grande problema em mãos.

Fazer Sirius Black aceitar Draco Malfoy em um relacionamento com seu afilhado.

Chegou a casa juntando toda sua paciência e foi para a sala onde encontrou o marido sentado jogando o tal videogame. Harry dera de presente para o padrinho passar o tempo e deixar Remus fazer suas coisas.

Sentou ao lado de Black e juntando coragem começou a falar.

- Padfoot encontrei Harry hoje. Ele quer apresentar o namorado.

Na hora Sirius parou de jogar e olhou para Remus.

- Namorado? Com "o"?

- Sim, isso é um problema? – perguntou divertido.

- Claro que não Moony, só fiquei surpreso. Não sabia que Harry gostava de homens.

- Bem, por você tudo bem então? Harry queria que fossemos jantar com eles amanhã, para apresentar formalmente.

Voltando sua atenção para a televisão novamente apenas falou "uhum" e continuou jogando.

- Que bom! Malfoy é um bom garoto.

Dane-se videogame, televisão ou bom senso. O rosto de Sirius passou de perplexo para pura raiva.

- Nunca. Filhote de cobra com meu afilhado?

- Eles se amam e acho que...

- Não me importa. Tenho certeza que ele está aprontando alguma coisa. Com meu Harry não.

- Sirius deixe de ser teimoso, você sabe que Draco é diferente do pai.

- Agora ele é Draco? – perguntou chateado – Vai ficar do lado dele então?

- Merlin... – Remus passou a mão pelo rosto exasperado.

Viu Sirius levantar e ir para a porta.

- Vou agora mesmo falar com Harry sobre isso.

E sem dar chance para Lupin falar algo, sumiu.

- Sirius é uma ótima pessoa, mas consegue ser mais teimoso que uma mula.

Harry que lidasse com o padrinho. Levantou e foi preparar um lanche. Sabia que logo eles estariam por ali gritando e pedindo ajuda.


	15. Impossível

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Gêmeos / Indeciso

* * *

**Impossível**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Comprar roupas com Sirius Black era uma missão complicada. Não por dinheiro, simplesmente porque ele não conseguia decidir. Estava para conhecer alguém tão indeciso quanto Sirius. E ele conseguia fazer qualquer um perder a paciência. E Remus era uma pessoa paciente.

- Moony, olha esse.

Falou mostrando uma calça jeans azul escuro.

- É muito bonito Sirius. Vamos levar esse?

- Não sei... Segura enquanto dou mais uma olhada pra ter certeza.

Entregou a calça e foi dar mais uma volta pela loja enquanto Remus colocava a calça junto com as quatro camisas iguais, só mudava a cor, as três bermudas, três casacos e outras quatro calças jeans.

Viu o marido voltar com mais duas camisas e dois pijamas.

Suspirou se ajeitando melhor na cadeira. Ainda passariam muito tempo por ali.


	16. Mesmo Assim

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Câncer / Carinhoso

* * *

**Mesmo Assim**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Estava irritado. Não dava para lidar com uma pessoa que não podia fazer um simples favor sem transformar em uma tragédia grega.

Pedira apenas que ele arrumasse o armário, mas Sirius era impossível.

Saiu do quarto bufando deixando-o sozinho e foi para a cozinha fazer um chá de camomila.

- Merlin, me de mais paciência. Se quiser que eu ature Sirius Black me dê toda paciência do mundo.

Murmurava andando de um lado para o outro enquanto esperava a água ferver.

Muito tempo depois voltou para o quarto para encontrar tudo arrumado e Sirius sentado segurando uma rosa na mão.

- Desculpe Moony...

Viu-o andar em sua direção e lhe entregou a rosa. Sirius passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto do marido e Remus se rendeu.

"Ok Merlin, já entendi".

Pensou sorrindo para o marido. Enquanto Sirius fosse assim, não importava quantas vezes ele lhe tirasse do sério. Remus ainda se renderia com os pequenos gestos carinhosos que ele sempre fazia.


	17. Conquistador

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Leão / Galante

* * *

**Conquistador**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Sirius era um conquistador barato. Remus sabia disso, por isso não gostava de sair para jantar. As atendentes se derretiam em cima de seu marido e tudo que ele precisava fazer era abrir aquele sorriso cheio de dentes.

Estava incomodado, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Sirius estava lhe incomodando sobre achar que Remus não sentia ciúmes há dias e desde então estava fazendo tudo que podia para testar a boa vontade de Lupin.

E naquele restaurante não era diferente.

Desde que entraram Sirius lançou muitos sorrisos para a garota que atendia a mesa, ria, fazia brincadeiras e elogios. A menina só faltava se jogar nos braços de Black e a paciência de Remus estava acenando enquanto ia embora.

Quando a moça retornou pela décima vez em menos de vinte minutos Remus cansou.

- Sirius, chega.

- Do que esta...

Na hora que olhou para o marido Sirius abriu um sorriso enorme. O que ninguém compreendia já que estava claro no rosto de Remus que ele estava pronto para cometer um assassinato.

Quando a garota chegou perto Sirius a dispensou com a mão como se não fosse nada enquanto pegava a mão de Lupin e dava um beijo terno.

- Sou só seu.

Remus suspirou. O problema é que não eram somente as garotas que caiam na rede daquele conquistador barato. Lupin sabia disso, e já não se importava mais enquanto os carinhos e sorrisos safados que Sirius lhe dava enviavam arrepios por seu corpo.


	18. Ajudante

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Virgem / Perfeccionista

* * *

**Ajudante**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Maldito momento em que pediu para Sirius ser seu ajudante naquele dia. Tudo que precisava era de alguém polindo a prataria enquanto limpava o restante, mas se tivesse se lembrado de um pequeno probleminha de seu marido, não teria feito isso.

Já havia terminado o serviço e Sirius ainda estava ali analisando e polindo de novo.

- Sirius, o bule vai sumir se continuar esfregado ele.

Estava cansado já. A prataria ia brilhar mais que o sol de tanto que ele polira e esfregara. E ainda assim ele achava que não estava bom, ainda estava um pouco sujo, ainda...

Se escutasse mais um "ainda não está bom" iria azarar o marido.

Notou quando Sirius largou o bule olhando-o seriamente e ficou feliz. Parecia que finalmente chegara o fim daquela provação. Então o viu franzir o cenho.

- Ainda não...

Sirius não teve chance de terminar a frase, pois Remus estuporara Black. Tudo tinha um limite, até a paciência de Lupin.

- Lembrete metal – falou enquanto lançava um feitiço para carregar o marido para o quarto – nunca mais peça para um perfeccionista fazer um trabalho que ele nunca ficara satisfeito com o resultado.

E deixou Sirius no quarto enquanto ia esconder a prataria.


	19. Cuidados

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Libra / Gentil

* * *

**Cuidados**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Por mais que Sirius lhe deixasse louco, Remus não podia negar a bondade que ele tentava esconder. Em vários momentos se pegou admirando as coisas que Black fazia pelos outros.

Não levava em consideração a relação dele com Monstro, pois era algo fora do normal, era um passado complicado, mas com o restante Sirius era simplesmente maravilhoso.

Encostou-se ao batente da porta olhando-o dormir com o pequeno gato nos braços e não pode deixar de sorrir.

Há alguns dias Remus havia encontrado uma caixa de gatinhos abandonada em um beco. Ainda eram muito pequenos e estavam com fome.

Levara-os para casa e após reinar um pouco Sirius deixou que eles ficassem. Alimentou e cuidou de todos, mas tinha um que não conseguia comer sozinho, e ainda assim ele engordava e crescia bem.

Um dia se escondeu e descobriu que Sirius o alimentava todos os dias. Fizera uma mamadeira pequena e ficava segurando-o no colo até beber tudo como uma criança.

Mesmo após anos juntos, Black ainda conseguia lhe surpreender.

Não fez barulho nenhum, apenas ficou ali os observando dormir.


	20. Meu

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Escorpião / Possessivo

* * *

**Meu**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

- Já disse que não aceito Moony.

- Mas Sirius, ele é a pessoa que Harry escolheu.

- Já falei que o MEU afilhado não vai ficar com a cobra júnior.

Lançou um olhar de desagrado para Harry que estava sentado à sua frente debatendo o porque de Sirius não aceitar Draco. Era de conhecimento publico o desafeto de Black com a família, mas o loiro tinha se provado de todas as formas, e nada fazia com que mudasse de ideia.

Draco estava sério ao lado de Potter e olhava com superioridade para Sirius o que só piorava a situação. Então tocou na mão de Harry e Black rosnou.

- Tire a mão do MEU Harry filhote de cobra.

- Ele não é seu, ele é MEU agora. – o loiro respondeu rosnando de volta.

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça cansado. Draco era muito parecido com Sirius, Harry não tinha ideia de onde estava se metendo, mas não seria ele que iria avisar.

- Sirius, deixe as crianças.

- Isso Black, escute o Remus.

- Ele é MEU Remus, não o trate com intimidade.

- Sim sim... Eu sou seu Sirius. Pare com isso.

Draco sorriu com desdém.

- Vá ficar com o SEU Remus e me deixe com o MEU Harry.

Sirius rosnou e Lupin levantou para fazer um chá chamando Harry com a desculpa de precisar de ajuda. Aqueles dois não iam parar tão cedo.


	21. Proporções

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Sagitário / Exagerado

* * *

**Proporções**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

- Ele vai envenenar o Harry contra mim Moony.

Sirius choramingava após um jantar na casa de seu afilhado.

- Padfoot você precisa parar de fazer tanto drama. Ele te ama nada vai mudar isso, mas você precisa aceitar o casamento deles.

- Mas... Ele vai fazer o Harry se afastar, depois ele não vai querer nem olhar mais na minha cara e vai pedir que eu deixe de ser padrinho dele. Vai me proibir de ver as crianças e vai colocar o Teddy contra mim. E você vai acabar acreditando nele também e vai me deixar e...

- Por Merlin Sirius, que exagero.

Olha espantado para o marido. De onde saiam àquelas ideias mirabolantes?

Sirius tinha muitos defeitos e um deles era elevar as proporções das coisas. E neste momento tudo estava em volta de Harry e seu casamento com Draco.

- Você fala isso agora Moony, mas você vai me deixar também. E eu vou ficar sozinho e vou morrer de tristeza.

Remus massageou a testa com a ponta dos dedos. Era muito drama para uma pessoa só.

Abraçou o marido depositando pequenos beijos em todo seu rosto.

- Eu juro – falou entre os beijos – que nada vai conseguir me separar de você.

Sirius estava entregue nos braços de Lupin e choramingou.

- Jura?

Nada melhor para calar Sirius e tirar sua mente de tanta bobagem do que fazê-lo parar de pensar. E nisso Remus era bom.

Cobriu os lábios de Black exigindo cada vez, acariciava seu corpo e em então Sirius já não pensava mais.


	22. Mudanças

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Capricórnio/ Observador

* * *

**Mudanças**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que Sirius notara que Remus estava diferente. Cortara o cabelo, usava uma barba rala, bem cuidada. Começara a passar perfume e comprara roupas novas.

Andava sempre bem arrumado, cheiroso e parecia um galã de cinema. E Sirius estava preocupado.

Não era de segurar a língua por muito tempo e por isso naquela noite resolvera colocar Remus na parede e era bom que ele tivesse uma boa explicação para tudo aquilo.

Entrou na sala onde Remus lia um livro. Parou à sua frente cruzando os braços e falou.

- Posso saber por que todas essas mudanças?

Remus largou o livro e olhou para Sirius.

- Do que está falando?

- Ah, por favor, acha mesmo que eu não notaria isso tudo?

Falou apontando para as todas as mudanças em Lupin.

- Não sabia que era tão observador Sirius.

- Quando se trata de você eu sempre presto atenção. Agora pare de enrolar e me responda. Está vendo outra pessoa?

- De onde saiu isso? – perguntou divertido com a situação.

Sirius não respondeu e ficou mais serio esperando uma resposta.

Suspirando Remus largou o livro e levantou.

- Você já se olhou no espelho? – falou serio e continuou antes que Sirius o interrompesse – Você é simplesmente maravilhoso Sirius, é bonito, tem porte, sempre se veste bem, esta sempre cheiroso, incrível.

Olhou nos olhos de Sirius que o olhava perplexo.

- Acha que eu nunca notei as comparações que fazem quando saímos juntos? Então comecei a me arrumar melhor para que ninguém tenha duvida de que eu te mereço e que você é só meu.

Remus não pode dizer que entendeu o que aconteceu em seguida. Sirius o atacou beijando-o com ardor tirando sua roupa e o arrastando para o quarto.


	23. Vizinhos

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Aquário/ Simpático

* * *

**Vizinhos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Gostava de muitas coisas em Sirius.

Da objetividade, quando quer algo ou acredita em algo ele vai até o fim. Do jeito teimoso e birrento, mas nunca lhe diria isso. Das indecisões, mesmo que ficasse louco às vezes, porque ele o era apenas com coisas bobas. Do seu jeito carinhoso fazendo com que se sentisse especial.

Do seu galante namorado, porque Sirius era irresistível. Até mesmo o perfeccionismo irritante do marido já entrava na sua lista. As gentilezas que Sirius tentava esconder. Do seu jeito possessivo, pois Remus aceitava isso nele.

O seu jeito exagerado de se expressar e aumentar as proporções das situações. Por ele ser observador e sempre saber seu humor ou se mudou algo. Seu romantismo que o conquistava todas às vezes mais um pouco.

E sua simpatia era parte desse conjunto de defeitos e qualidades que era Sirius Black. Ele era tão agradável, era fácil estar perto dele, escutar sua voz, suas brincadeiras. Black conseguia fazer qualquer um se sentir bem, sentir como se fizesse parte do grupo.

Observando Sirius com vizinhos novos que já o convidavam para aparecer no almoço de família no domingo Remus sentiu-se feliz, pois Sirius tinha várias personalidades dentro dele, e ele tinha cada uma delas para si.


	24. Casamento

Escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano  
Signo/Item: Peixes/ Romântico

* * *

**Casamento**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Estavam juntos há muitos anos e era completamente feliz. Não sentia que faltava de nada. E sabia que Sirius sentia o mesmo.

Mas desde o casamento de Harry e Draco notou que Sirius andava estranho. No começo achou que fosse porque Black não concordava com o relacionamento dos dois.

Só que pela primeira vez quando perguntou o que ele tinha Sirius não respondeu e foi então que começou a ficar preocupado.

Ele saia e demorava a voltar. Estava cheio de segredos. Até que um dia recebeu um recado de Harry pedindo que o encontrasse para falar sobre Sirius.

Marcaram em um restaurante e no horário combinado estava lá.

Estava tudo escuro e ficou com medo de ter errado o endereço. Antes que fosse embora uma luz acendeu e na porta estava Sirius todo arrumado e sorrindo carinhosamente.

Foi até o parceiro em silêncio, estava confuso. O que estava acontecendo?

Então Sirius se ajoelhou e abrindo uma caixinha negra onde continha um colar de ouro branco com dois anéis iguais com uma pequena pedra vermelha em cada falou.

- Remus Lupin, você quer casar comigo?

Não confiava na voz e sorrindo emocionado apenas acenou com a cabeça confirmando. Neste momento as luzes se acenderam e pode ver todos seus amigos batendo palmas parabenizando-os.

Achava que tinha chego ao limite do amor, e naquela noite descobriu que aquele sentimento era infinito.


End file.
